


It's The Cape That Gives You Away

by dannydandelion (chessjess)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Knows, Cat Puns, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/dannydandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked myself where Kara's cape goes when she wears the suit under her clothes (how is it not noticeable?). Cat's pretty observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Cape That Gives You Away

Kara twists her hands in front of her. "Cat, whatever you think, you're wrong, I promise, I'm not Supergirl!" She holds her breath.

Cat stares at Kara from behind her desk. She holds the stare like a cool cat and Kara tries to shrink herself under it.

"I can see the shape of your cape under your blouse, Kira."

Kara stammers. "Uh… uh…"

Cat smirks. There's a gleam in her eye and she lifts her whiskey glass and takes a drink.

Kara winces. "It's cosplay?"

Cat's look skewers. She hands the whiskey to Kara.

"The saying isn't 'put the cat back in the bag', sweet one."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if Cat calling Kara "sweet one" is the best idea or the worst so just... go with it please. I wouldn't mind thinking of this as supercat but I don't think there's enough here to even squint at to put it in the tag.


End file.
